Teen Titans: The Psychikos Movement
by SacredFaceVA
Summary: Four months after the Brotherhood of evil was brought down, the Titans face a whole new threat. When a war being waged under the noses of mankind is brought to the surface, the Titans need to team up with Wanderers Jay and Rose to battle the Psychikos Movement, and stop them from assessing themselves as the gods of the modern world
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: The Psychikos Movement

A.N: Alright so this is my second attempt at Fanfiction on a new account. I've always like teen Titans and when I was younger, I would imagine that they were real and I was one of them. Well I decided to use my O.C'S to make those dreams reality...sort of.

I don't own Teen Titans, only my O.C'S and the storyline

Chapter 1: Enter the Wanderers

The sun was beating down on a warm summers day in Jump city. On an unusually peaceful day, uninterrupted by laser fire or threats of world domination, the citizens of the Metropolis city were enjoying the quite by celebrating their favorite pass times. Whether it be spending the day at the park, or catching up with work, every citizen was taking advantage of the day. That of course includes, the residential crime fighters, the Teen Titans. Enjoying the rare break from enemies and threats, the team had ventured out from their T-shaped dwelling and made their way into the city to make use of their day off. Unfortunately, the peace was disrupted during a quick stop for lunch.

"Beast Boy I swear that if you eat one more of my Breadsticks I'm gonna shove this cannon of mine into your mouth and let you chew on that!" Screamed the mostly metal man known as Cyborg.

"Well maybe if you ordered more than just three slices of veggie pizza, I would have my own food to eat!" Retorted the green Changeling known as Beast Boy.

The two seemingly best friends were once again at each other's throats. They often argued over things like possessions or more frequently, the robot mans constant consumption of meat, something of which the green vegan was very against.

"Friends, please don't do the arguing!" Interjected the alien of Joy known as Starfire. "If you wish, you may both join me in the consumption of my share of the cheese." She said happily.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked over at the young Tamaraneans share of the pizza and cringed at what they saw. Having multiple stomachs to feed, Starfire had ordered slices with every available topping stacked onto them, including a few "exotic" toppings that she had put on herself.

"Ugh! No thanks Star." The two said in unison.

"Well if your going to turn down her offer to share then obviously it isn't that important to either of you." Piped in the team leader, the Boy Wonder Robin.

"Exactly, now be quite, your voices are making me lose my appetite." Said the half demon Raven

The two friends shot one more glare at each other before Cyborg returned to his pizza and Beast Boy began sipping his soda. The five teens all dove back into their lunch, completely unaware of the soon to appear interruption.

Not too far from the Pizza place where the Titans were eating, a boy and girl pair were walking down the street. The two were dressed suspiciously to say the least. The girl was wearing a pair of jean short shorts, understandable on a warm day like it was, but she was also wearing a very thick and long hooded sweatshirt, with the hood up to cover her face. She was wearing short tongued running shoes with the laces tied neatly. Her hair fell from the hood, revealing that she had shoulder length, dark hair with red highlights. Her male companion was dressed equally bizarre. With a white beanie covering the brown hair that fell to bellow his shoulders, and a long trench coat buttoned all the way up, the fact that he hadn't keeled over from heat exhaustion already was astonishing. He had sunglasses on so his eye's weren't visible. Underneath the trench coat, white pants were visible. They weren't as baggy as pajama bottoms, but they were defiantly looser than the average pair of pants, and on his feet he wore black combat boots. However the most noticeable thing about him was the large guitar case he carried on his back. The two were whispering back and forth to each other so as not to be heard.

"I can't believe I let you get us into this mess!" He hissed at his female companion.

"Excuse me? How is this my fault Jay?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

Her male counterpart, who turned out to be named Jay, turned and looked at her, and began speaking in a stronger, louder voice.

"Because Rose, if you didn't insist on escaping to this city, and we had just kept running like I wanted too, then we wouldn't be getting hunted down at the moment!" He snapped.

"We needed to get you medical attention Jay!" Rose snapped back.

Jay was becoming visibly annoyed.

"Whatever, let's just keep going until we run into those guys you wanted to see, if I read that town map right, their tower shouldn't be too far from here."

"Okay," Rose said calming down, "thanks for agreeing to go to them for help, I know you don't like dragging other people into our business." She said looking up at him apologetically. At the sight of her long expression, Jay's eyes softened.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry I snapped, but you're right. I don't like dragging people into my business, especially since it's so personal." Jay said while placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

At the sound of that last bit, Rose got a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, if you ask me Jay, I'd say you just don't want anyone to upstage you!" She said before she started laughing. Her laughter stopped when she felt the hand on her shoulder slip away, and Jay's footsteps stopped. She looked back to see him a few steps behind her, looking straight on ahead of them intently.

"Jay? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

Jay looked over at her, but only for a second before he stared back at the road in front of them.

"Jay I was kidding! I know you're not that shallow so there's no need to get upset." Rose said, assuming she offended him with her upstaging comment. She would have continued if it were not for Jay speaking.

"Just be quite for a second Rose." He sad quickly, his gaze drifting towards the ground. Before him lied an empty soda can. He picked it up and tossed it up a few times, something that greatly confused Rose.

"Why is he standing there playing with trash?" She thought. To her surprise, Jay held the can tightly before winding up like a pitcher, and throwing it 35 feet in front of them. To her great surprise, the can collided with an invisible wall and disintegrated upon impact. As the remains of the can drifted away, The spot where the can hit began discharging purple static and before they knew it, the entire wall was being revealed. A purple wall of energy spread around them in a circular motion path. The energy went over them, creating a dome that sealed them in. As all of this was happening, Jay became very angry.

"Damn it all! Not only did they find us but they caught us in a territory too!" He yelled before looking over at a scared looking Rose.

"Rose crouch down and get back to back with me now!" He yelled crouching down and taking the guitar case off of his back and placing it in front of himself. Rose got down behind him and readied herself.

"Jay, what do we do about your injury?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I won't let it slow me down. He said

Not far from the dome, the Titans were watching the whole situation intently.

"Cyborg, what is that thing?" Asked Robin.

"My readings aren't telling me anything, whatever energy makes that dome, it's new to me." The half metal man said.

"Robin, I sense multiple people inside that dome, but only one of them feels…normal." Raven told her leader.

"Whatever do you mean friend?" The curious alien Starfire asked.

"I mean only one of them feels like a regular human, everyone else has some sort of power to them." She told her.

"Raven, give me a rundown of the "power" your feeling, are you saying whoever's in there is strong?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm sensing roughly twenty beings who mostly have the same amount of the energy I'm feeling. Then there's another one, a girl I think, she seems slightly stronger than those twenty. Then there's one guy in particular, he feels like he's in a whole other league, that energy is radiating off of him." She said.

"And the normal guy?" Robin asked.

"Use that term lightly Robin, he doesn't have the strange energy the others do, but something about him feels off, he's no normal human." She said.

Beast Boy stepped into the conversation.

"Dudes! Why are we still standing here, what if they need help?" The green man asked to which Robin glanced over at him before looking back at the dome.

"Beast Boy's right, he said, Titans Go!"

At his word, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy took to the sky, while Robin and Cyborg rushed the dome from the ground. It was only up the street so it didn't take them long to get to it and when they did, they saw Jay and Rose crouched down in the middle. Robin tried to rush into the barrier to get to them but the barrier repelled him with static shocks.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out in concern.

"I'm fine", he said unfazed, "Raven, think you can break through this barrier?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but it will take a few minutes." She said before placing a hand near the barrier and began intertwining with the static with her dark energy. When she started that, Robin called into Jay and Rose.

"HEY YOU TWO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?" He called.

At the sound of his voice, Rose looked up and smiled widely.

"Jay it's them! It's the Teen Titans! The team we wanted to ask for help!" Rose was so excited she almost let her guard down.

"That's great Rose but in case you forgot, were currently awaiting a sneak attack and have no time to deal with them!" Jay answered annoyed.

Remembering her current situation, Rose raised her guard again before calling out to Robin.

"Were fine but were expecting trouble!" She said.

"Yeah feel free to break in and join us at anytime!" Jay added.

"What do you mean trouble? Robin asked.

"He means us." An unknown voice said.

At the sound of his voice, Jay and Rose gasped and looked to the origin of the voice. The voice was calm, cool, calculating, and in a way, humbling. It was the voice of a man who you didn't need to know, to be aware of his existence. A man who was born with more power than most leaders ever posses. A man with years of wisdom beyond his age. To be spoken to with that tone and voice, it was almost like someone putting you back in your place as if you disrespected him.

"I will admit, I'm a bit disappointed. To think that the great Jay and his little sidekick Rose would be so stupid as to actually escape into a city, where their energies stick out like weeds in a patch of flowers. I expected more from you Jay, too allow Rose to be in this kind of situation is unforgivable." The voice stated from an unknown location. It seemed to be echoing from everywhere.

"Don't pin this Idea on me Luke, Rose is the one who wanted to come here and I couldn't stop her. It's for the best really, if she didn't make me come here, I would have turned around and left to finish you off." Jay responded quickly, smirking at the last part of the comment.

They heard a chuckle come from the man.

"Well Jay, with your injuries I doubt you would have survived." The voice said when suddenly, from the top of a building, a man stepped from the shadows and looked down at Rose and Jay. He was dressed as if he was going out to dinner. Black suit, white shirt, black tie, black dress shoes, black and white Fedora, with short hair that fell just below his ears. Jay took one look at him and his eyes filled with hatred. The man spoke again.

"However, I'm right here if you'd like to try." He said.

At that, the ground in between Rose and Jay began radiating a purple glow. The two jumped apart as a beam of energy shot from the ground splitting the ground between them. Once they were separated, they were each surrounded by groups of 10 men. The men were dressed in skin tight ninja like outfits, only with a few added features. Laser gun holsters, two double edge katana like machete's issued to each man, visors that constantly flared up with statistics and data.

"Remember men! Deal with Rose as you see fit, but aim for Jay's mid section! He's still weak there from our fight!" Luke told his men.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Shouted Robin as he watched Jay and Rose get surrounded.

"Raven get us into this dome quick!" Robin yelled.

"I'm almost there." She replied calmly.

Robin and the others looked back to the dome in time to see the first strike be made, two of the men ran at Jay simultaneously, each one with a fist pulled back. Thinking on his feet, Jay grabbed the guitar case and swung it at the two men. Using the guitar case as a bat, he hit one of the two into the other and then spun around just in time to block a laser shot from another man with the guitar case as well. Using the case as a shield and occasional weapon, Jay began to fight off his group of men.

Rose on the other hand was fighting offensively, and striking the men with deadly precision, all the while, her eyes were glowing a light blue.

Luke was simply watching from the safety of the roof top, occasionally leading his men, but for the most part remaining quiet.

The Titans were watching the whole thing intently, when something caught Robins eye. Rose and Jay were tired, they were both breathing heavily, as if they've been fighting for hours, but the fight just started. He looked to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, when one of us get's injured, you have a color coded scanner built into you to tell you what part of our body needs to be treated first right?" He asked.

"Yeah, green is okay, yellow is hurt, orange is hurt bad, and red is severe." Cyborg explained.

"Scan those two, let me know what their condition is.

Cyborg shrugged and hit a sensor on the side of his head. His robotic eye scanned Jay and Rose and compiled results based on Cyborgs' color code. The results made Cyborg bite his lip.

"Their bad, he said, the girl is mostly yellow with an orange right arm and ankle, but the guy is a full orange minus a red midsection."

Robin squinted his eye's in thought.

"How did they get so beat up?" He wondered. "It must have happened before this fight."

He snapped back into reality when he saw Jay miss with the case and take strong left Jab to the stomach. He slid backwards and fell to his knees holding his stomach and the guitar case.

"Jay!" Rose screamed while fighting.

"I'm fine Rose just stay focused on your own fight!" He yelled.

Jay looked up to see the men inching closer and closer to him with hands on their blasters. At the sight of them, Jay let out a hardy laugh.

"Alright, I'll give to you guys, you win round one hands down!" Jay said calming down from his laughter. When he relaxed, he looked them dead on.

"Now", he started before he grabbed at the trench coat and threw it into the air, taking the beanie and glasses with it, revealing that underneath the coat ad hat he wore a black headband and a red silk, vest like robe with a golden dragon pattern running up the sides and back that fell below his knees and left his midsection completely exposed. Or at least it would have, had it not been for the multiple lairs of bandages covering his entire abdomen minus the arms. He opened up the guitar case and to the surprise of the Titans, he pulled out a Katana with a green and black hilt. He held the weapon in front of himself and began pulling at the sheath, revealing the blade just enough that a ray of sunlight reflected off of it.

"Let's see how good you guys are in round two." He said calmly.

Jay rushed them, moving twice as fast as before. His first target didn't even have time to pull out his machete's before Jay seemingly ran through him and pulled his sword out completely, leaving the man to fall to his knees and hit the ground. The other men managed to pull out their blades and began defending against Jay's blows. Even so, Jay was knocking them around like ragdolls.

On the other side of the battle field, Rose was slipping into a similar state of mind.

"Hmmm, well if he's going to lash out with everything he has left, then I guess I will too." She said to herself before jumping away from her opponents, and ripping off the hooded sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top. Her hands shone a much stronger blue, and with a thrust of her hands, the entire area inside the dome was subjected to hundred mile an hour winds. Everyone she was fighting was blown over, and Jay and his opponents were still clashing but they were having trouble standing.

"HEY WANNA BE CAREFUL WITH THE WIND THERE ROSE! THAT FIRST GUST ALMOST GOT MY HEAD TAKEN OFF!" Jay yelled over the intense winds.

Rose saw what she was doing and blushed before stopping the winds.

"Err, sorry Jay, maybe I put a little too much into that attack." She admitted while laughing awkwardly.

Jay smiled at her.

"No problem Rose, I've fought through worse!" He yelled before shoving another enemy back.

"Come on! Is that the best you guys can do against an injured opponent?" Jay taunted. His taunting was cut short when he heard a blaster ready behind him. He looked back to see the first man he struck still alive, and aiming a blaster right at him. Jay had to think fast, the blaster shot and he jumped out of the way. He sailed through the air as the blaster hit the ground just in front of where he was standing. Jay was confused, these men were trained killers, not a single one of them would miss a shot that badly. Unless…they wanted him to move. Jay's eyes shot open and he rotated his body in mid air to see what awaited him.

Luke had a powerful, energy rifle trained on him. He fired and got Jay dead center in the sternum. Jay coughed up at least a cup of blood as he flew back and skid along the ground, seemingly unconscious. Rose was horrified and the Titans all gasped in shock. Rose ran to him and got down beside him.  
"Jay! Jason! Wake up and say something!" She pleaded, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

The Titans all looked on in horror, all except Starfire who couldn't handle watching someone get shot down like that. However to their surprise, they heard Jay cough. He was coughing up more blood, but breathing in between coughs. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the crying Rose.

"R-rose, would y-you shut up already, you-your distracting me." He said under loud enough for everyone to hear him, yet quite enough that is was barley over a whisper.

Rose gasped at this and placed her hands over her mouth, her tears flowing freely down her face, as she saw Jay struggle to stand. The titans couldn't believe what they were seeing, blood was soaking through his bandages, he was bleeding heavily and coughing up more with each sudden movement. yet he still stood up, bent over, grabbed his katana, and held it out in front of him in an attack stance. After a few more deep breaths, he spoke.

"Luke, you've taken a lot of things from me, but my life will not be amongst them! You've taken my pride, honor, respect, family, and you've used it all against me to get what you want, but no more! You've been beating me physically but you've been cutting me mentally, and for that, I WILL CUT YOU DOWN INCH BY INCH AND END THIS!" He yelled. Jay summoned up his remaining strength and charged Luke. The Titans and Rose all gasped but Luke just looked bored. As Jay ran, time seemingly stood still, as Jay contemplated his soon to be action.

"I'll end this." He repeated in his mind. "This stupid war, the Psychikos Movement, your life, THEY ALL END HERE!"

Jay held his sword out and called forth his attack.

"LIFE ESSENCE ROCKET!" Jay yelled as the tip of his sword gave of a mystical blue shine as his whole body rocketed forth like a missile.

Luke suddenly gave a look of determination before uttering his own attack.

"Steel arm defense." He said calmly, just seconds before the tip of Jay's sword rocketed into Luke. There was an explosion that hid the two from sight. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, and before them was an incredibly shocking sight.

Both Jay and Luke stood in the cloud. Jay's sword, in the cold steel hands of Luke who snapped the blade in two. Jay was absolutely shocked and looked up at Luke in disbelief. Luke only spoke eight words.

"Our fight, isn't going to end this way." He said calmly and quietly so only Jay could hear him. Jay gasped and tried to respond, but he was too late.

"STEEL ARM, CANNON BALL FIST!" Shouted Luke as his steel fist wound up, and rocketed into Jay's stomach. This time, Jay vomited more blood than anyone ever should, and he collapsed onto the ground, this time unconscious for sure, and bleeding out.

Rose screamed at the sight of Jay hitting the ground, and the Titans were now visibly angry. They still had plenty of questions, but through watching they could safely assume two things, Jay and Rose were the good guys, and Luke was the bad guy.

"Robin, I'm in." Raven said.

She had managed to open up a door way into the barrier and the Titans all rushed in and took a position next to Rose. They all readied themselves for a fight but they were interrupted by Luke, halting them with his hand.

"Not today." He said calmly, and at that, the barrier completely fell, and he and his men warped away from the sight, leaving Jay where he was laying.

Once they were gone, Rose ran up to Jay and started checking for a pulse. She found one but it was weak, and on its last few beats. She turned franticly to the Titans who were slowly walking towards her.

"Please! You have to help him! He'll die with these injuries, he's bleeding out! She wailed in a panic. Robin rushed over and pulled the girl into a hug to calm her down. He turned to Raven.

"Raven, take him to the tower and get him hooked up to life support, we'll be there soon, but he doesn't have time to waste." He said.

Raven nodded and soon dark energy encompassed Jay and seemingly made him disappear. Raven did the same, leaving the rest of the Titans with the hysterical girl. Robin pushed her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, were going to get him help, just stay calm." He told her.

Rose attempted to wipe her tears away, but there were far too many to do so. Instead she opted to let the tears flow, but have faith in Robins words.

"Alright y'all! Back to the T-car!" Shouted Cyborg.

They all ran back to the Pizza place where the T-car was parked. Even still as they ran, Beast Boy couldn't help but sigh.

"I guess our vacation just ended." He said exhausted.

**A.N: Well that was heavy now wasn't it! I've slightly introduced the main O.C'S, there was a fight scene, someone is already dying, and all in the first chapter! I promise more will be explained about the characters and situation in the next two chapters. In the mean time, please, please, ****please, ****review. The problem I had with my first attempt was that out of almost 800 views, I had four reviews****, ****and two of them were "You suck" comments with nothing to say about the story. Writers need feedback from the readers so please let me know what you think, flame me, praise me, whatever I just want feedback. Thank you and goodbye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Still no reviews but I did gain a follower after roughly the first day so I'll count that as a victory. Please remember to Review as that does make this go a lot faster!

I don't own the Teen Titans! Only the OC's are mine!

Chapter 2: **Rose and Jay tell all**

Soon after the events of the afternoon, the Titans had arrived back at Titans Tower. Jay's status was unknown but he was obviously critically injured and placed on life support. Raven had made sure of that. Once the rest of the team arrived with the hysteric Rose, they had gone to try and help Jay, all except Starfire, who was in the common room. Both out of her own squeamish nature with injuries, and someone had to try and calm down Rose.

"You needn't worry Rose, we got your friend here in a very timely fashion!" She said. "His chances for survival are most excellent!"

Starfire looked down at the sniffling Rose, and through her sadness, began to doubt her own words. Only the others knew how bad Jay truly was, and she could only imagine how hectic it must be in the med-lab.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven were all looking in disgust at what lied in the bed before them. To better asses Jay's injuries, they had to strip him of his bandages. They immediately wished they hadn't. There was a four inch hole dead center in his sternum, from where Luke shot him, there was swelling all over his abdomen, from his collarbone to his waist line. However, possibly the most gruesome injuries, were the dents. Jay's entire midsection was covered, with fist sized indents. As if he had been pelted by a machine gun that fired fist shaped bullets. None of the Titans had ever seen anything like the injuries Jay was sporting. Robin looked to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, what exactly is wrong with him?" He asked, almost speechless.

Cyborg was at a computer running scans on Jay's body.

"Man I don't even think the world's greatest surgeon could diagnose this! His ribcage is shattered, his left lung is close to collapsing, organ failure, internal bleeding, burst arteries, liver damage, broken arm, his stomach is leaking! Robin this guy doesn't have a problem! His whole body is a problem!" Shouted the dumbfounded metal man.

"Not so loud!" Hissed Raven.

Cyborg still wasn't done ranting, and he walked over to Jay.

"And that's not all! Guess what the scanner found." Cyborg lifted up Jay's right arm and grabbed at his shoulder.

"What are you doing Cy?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Just watch." Cyborg said as he began to pull down on Jay's shoulder. To the surprise of the other three Titans, Cyborg was pulling off an arm length sleeve, revealing a completely metal arm. Not robotic like his own, but far beyond the average prosthetic.

"He's even an amputee! Robin this kid is probably no older than you, yet he looks like he lived on a warzone his whole life!" Cyborg said flabbergasted.

Robin and Beast Boy were speechless, and Raven seemed more focused on something else. Yet before anyone could breath, Cyborg continued,

"But beside all of that, I have one more bit of information on his injuries." He said walking back over to the computer.

"I don't know if I can handle any more surprises Cyborg." Said Robin.

"Well you had better make room for one more 'cause this one's heavy!" Replied Cyborg.

Cyborg pulled a full scale, digital representation of Jay's body. Illustrating all of his injuries and medical information. Cyborg brought everyone's attention to the monitor and recited his finding.

"Get this, the hole in his chest is new, but every other injury on his body has to at least be a few days old." Cyborg stated to which everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin and Beast Boy simultaneously.

"I mean, he's been walking around and fighting with all of these injuries for at least a few days!" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked stunned.

"That's it! He's a zombie! That is the only explanation!" Shouted Beast Boy.

Everyone stared at Beast Boy for a second before Robin broke the silence that resulted from Beast Boy's comment.

"As much as I don't want to agree with that statement, Beast Boy has a point, are we even sure this guy is alive?" Asked Robin.

"He's alive Robin, alive and well." Raven said quietly.

The three boys looked in her direction to find her staring at Jay intently.

"Raven, you felling anything from this guy?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded.

"Do you remember earlier, when I told you I felt a strange energy coming from everyone in the dome?" She asked to which everyone nodded.

"Well, I sense a variation of that energy inside him. It's not the same as Rose or that Luke guy and his goons, but they are incredibly close." She explained.

"What does this energy have to do with his health?" Asked Cyborg.

"The energy is mingling with his soul and life force. It's acting as a form of life support, it's healing him." She said smoothly.

Robin began looking intently at Jay, realizing that Raven was correct. To the untrained eye, nothing about Jay's appearance had changed, but he had spent enough time around energy base superheroes to see the faint glow Jay's body was giving off.

"What do you think Raven?" He asked.

"By my estimates, if we just leave him as is, his body will be finished healing itself within an hour or so." She told them. Beast Boy was left confused while Cyborg went back to the computer to get an update on Jay's condition.

"Well alright! His body really is recovering on its own, he's gone from orange to yellow in most places, and his midsection's starting to calm down too!" Cyborg said astonished.

Beast Boy was still confused.

"So…what now?" The green boy asked.

"I say we go check on Rose, if she's calmed down, she can tell us more about what's going on." Said Robin.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Cyborg re-bandaged Jay with fresh new bandages, before leaving with the others to check on Rose and Starfire.

By this time, Rose had calmed down considerably. She was no longer crying, but she had gone from worried and hysterical, to anxious and restless. She couldn't stand not knowing Jay's condition so when the others walked into the common room, she nearly knocked Starfire over when she sprang up and ran over to them. She got right up to Robin's face.

"How's Jay? Is he okay? He wasn't hurt too bad was he?" Rose asked quickly while holding onto Robin's shoulders. Robin was to feeling to pressured to answer, but Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder and answered for him.

"Relax little lady! Your boyfriend is already healing himself. He'll be fine in an hour or so." He told her.

Rose was shocked.

"Wait, you mean Jay's healing factor has taken effect? Impossible, it isn't strong enough to activate itself, Jay has to do it mentally, but he's been unconscious. When did he…never mind. So he'll be okay?"

Hearing Rose mumble to herself about Jay's "healing factor" the three boys were too confused to speak, luckily Raven took over.

"From what I could tell, an energy inside him is rapidly rejuvenating his body, he'll be fine after a short time of recovery." Raven informed her calmly.

Hearing the much clearer update, Rose let out a sigh of relief and Starfire lit up with joy.

"Oh what glorious news! It is so good to know that our new friend will be alright!" She cheered.

Her jovial celebration was cut short when Robin cleared his throat to bring attention back to him.

"Right Starfire, it is good to hear, but concerning our "new friends", I was hoping I could ask a few questions." He said while facing Rose.

Rose had anticipated this and held her composure nicely.

"Of course, I have no doubt that you're very curious about what exactly happened today. It was so normal to Jay and I, but to you guys, it must have happened so fast." She said. Robin nodded in response.

"Well I want to tell you now that I'm ready to answer any questions you have, but I think it would be better explained if Jay was here to. There are parts of this story that only he knows." She told them.

Robin didn't like how he had to wait even longer to hear an explanation, but if it meant a better story, he was willing to wait for Jay to wake up. He turned to Starfire.

"Star, go watch over Jay, and have him come here once he's awake." He told her.

Starfire nodded and floated off down the hall towards the med-bay, and Robin turned towards Rose.

"And as for you, make yourself at home for now. You've had a rough day and should rest." He said.

Rose was suddenly taken over with fatigue and sleepily nodded in response before inching her way to the couch and plopping herself down. Robin then turned towards the remaining three Titans.

"You three make sure she's okay, and come get me when Jay's awake, I'm going to my room to conduct some research." He told them before turning down the hall and heading for his room. The other titans shrugged and looked over to the now napping Rose, settling in and awaiting Jay's recovery.

Meanwhile, on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean, inside a compound of some sort, a familiar face was getting lectured by a new one.

"What do you mean you let them escape!?" Screamed a womanly voice.

She was screaming at none other than Luke.

"As I said milady, I never let them escape, I know well and good where they are. I simply allowed them to live." He spoke back Cooley.

"It doesn't matter! You know the threat the boy and the girl posses! They know everything about our organization, if they gain enough support they could try an attack!" She yelled.

"You needn't worry about that. Even if they do gain an army, Jay would never allow a full-scale attack on our base." He told her.

"And what makes you so sure?" She questioned.

"Because, if they were to attack us here, before our forces are ready, then Jay would be running the risk of someone else killing me. To him, killing me is almost like a birth right, he would never let anyone with the intent to kill get close to me."

"Not to mention, even an army couldn't stand up to our soldiers." Said a brand new voice.

Luke and the woman turned to see a man in a suit walking towards them.

"I know Jay better than any of you, he isn't stupid, I made sure of that. He knows that he would need every possible resource to stand up against us. My guess is, now that he knows we plan on attacking soon, he'll spend the rest of his time gathering support, and when the war arrives he'll fight defensively." He said looking over at Luke. "Or at least he will, until the opportunity to fight you arises." He said with a smirk.

Luke bowed.

"Yes sir." He said.

The woman chuckled to herself.

"You know, after all we went through to bring those two to where they are now, it's rather disappointing to dispatch them so bluntly. Yet, a true God always smites those who oppose them!" She said while laughing evilly.

As she laughed, the man smirked, and Luke began walking away, muttering something beneath his breath.

"Don't get your hopes up you old hag, you'll never even get to fight Jay. He wants to fight me and me alone, and the feeling is mutual." He muttered.

It had been roughly an hour since Jay had begun healing himself. Robin was still in his room on his computer. Rose and Raven were drinking tea. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire was reading a magazine in the Med-lab. She looked up to see Jay stirring and trying to sit up.

"Oh good, you are awake! how do you feel?" She questioned as she helped him sit up straight.

"Ugh…I feel like there's a hole in my chest." He said weakly.

"Oh that's normal! According to the charts there was! A very large one right here!" She poked him in his Sternum, where the wound was healed, but still tender.

Jay doubled over in the bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I did not mean to cause you discomfort!" She tried helping him but he held up his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm just a bit squishy is all, I still need time to heal fully." Jay recovered from Starfires "Death Poke" and started to help himself out of the bed.

"No! You should rest if you are still injured. You shouldn't be moving around yet!" She said trying to stop him but failing.

"Yeah, I shouldn't do a lot of things but I do. Have you seen my battle gown?" He asked looking around the room.

"Oh! you mean your robe like vest? Raven is going to repair it with magic, along with your sword, but in the meantime Robin has donated one of his shirts to wear instead!" Starfire held up a black shirt that ironically had the Batman logo on it. Jay saw the joke, but quickly realized that something so obvious would be below him. So he took the shirt and put it over his bandaged chest. The shirt only fell to his midriff but he rarely wore a shirt anyway so he didn't mind. Starfire then grabbed him by the hand.

"Well if you're ready, everyone would like to see you in the common area!" She pulled Jay out of the room and lead him to the living room.

When the doors opened, everyone moved their heads to see Starfire leading Jay out of the hall and into the room. At the sight of him, Rose stood up and broke into a full smile. Tears of joy stinging the corners of her eyes. She ran over and threw her arms around his shoulders and began crying into the Batman shirt.

"Hey, ease up Rose, I'm still hurt you know." Jay said lightly rubbing her back.

Rose sniffled ad looked up at him smiling.

"I'm sorry big brother, you just had me so worried!" She said whipping away her tears.

They broke their embrace and turned around to face the Titans who had gathered around the two. Rose spoke.

"Would one of you mind getting Robin? Now that Jay's here we can explain our selves." She said.

Cyborg raised his hand and volunteered to fetch Robin. As he made his way down the hall, Raven walked up to Jay and Rose.

"So you two are siblings?" She mused.

"Yes." Rose answered. "He's seventeen and I'm fifteen, making me his little sister and him my big brother." Rose explained as Jay put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Raven was slightly confused.

"I have to say, I've never seen siblings this…close before. Cuddling, calling him "big brother", it's a bit bizarre for teen siblings in my opinion." She said.

Rose blushed and Jay took his arm away.

"Oh, well, were just really close! That's all! We'll explain everything I swear!" She panted out, causing the three Titans to look at her strangely.

The blush on her face grew and out of impulse she yelled one more thing to try and deter the thoughts that something weird was going on between them. Unfortunately, the stress and embarrassment combo was a bit overwhelming and she didn't exactly think about what she was about to say.

"Were not an incest couple!" She blurted.

This statement caused the Titans to sweat drop while Jay face palmed.

"Smooth sis…smooth." He said disappointingly.

Inside his room, Robin was furiously typing away at his computer, searching the Justice league data base for Jay, Rose, and Luke.

"No,no,no,no,no…and no! I don't believe this! According to these files, the three of them don't exist! Everyone else in the world is in this database, but not them? It makes no sense! I need answers, soon."

Almost exactly after he said that Cyborg knocked on his door and called inside to him.

"Yo Rob! Jay's up and he and Rose are gonna explain the situation in the living room." He said before walking back to the living room.

Relieved that he would get some answers, Robin made his way back to the living room, where the other Titans were all seated on the couch, and Rose and Jay were standing in front of the TV. Robin joined the Titans on the couch and then all the attention was on Jay and Rose. Rose spoke first.

"Our names are Rosa and Jason, but we go by Rose and Jay." She said.

"She and I are part of a secret community of super humans called "Wanderers", and are ex-members of the secret organization, the Psychikos Movement." Jay chimed in.

"Members of the Movement were the ones attacking us earlier." Rose told them.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, but what is the Psychikos Movement?" Asked Robin.

"The Psychikos Movement is an underground organization of superhuman psychics, psychics who think that their above all others." Said Jay.

"Through fierce politics and brute force, the Psychikos Movement has been undermining governments and countries for the past twenty years. The Movement is very exclusive, being a psychic is the only sure fired way in, otherwise the Movement has to want you. If it didn't, you wouldn't even know the Movement existed. That's why your database couldn't find us. The Movement takes great care to make sure the organization and its members are never found by anyone." Rose added.

Robin was becoming slightly suspicious and on edge.

"What's their goal?" He asked.

Rose hesitated but Jay had no problem answering.

"Simple, they have the power of Gods, so they figure they might as well be Gods. Once they decide they're ready, they'll go and exterminate everything that will stand against them. Once they have a following that worships them as Gods they'll be satisfied." He said bluntly.

The Titans all gasped and stood at this news.

"And you mean to tell me that your in league with those monsters!" Barked Robin who signaled for the Titans to get into an attack formation.

Jay got in front of Rose, ready to protect her, but Rose broke the tension.

"Please calm down! We told you were not with them anymore! We weren't even there by choice, we were born into it!" She yelled.

The Titans slightly calmed down but stayed in their formation.

"Explain." Robin demanded.

Jay took over again.

"Our parents were high-ups in the Movement, that's why we were allowed to stay on the compound. From day one, Rose and I were trained to live as soldier at the ready, we never got the choice, we just got the life that was given to us, and it wasn't until I saw the error of the Movements ways until Rose wised up too, and we left to become Wanderers." Jay explained.

"That was seven years ago, we've been considered an enemy of the Movement ever since. We've even messed up a few of their plans but not enough to stop them for good." Rose added.

The Titans finally calmed down completely, but Robin was still suspicious.

"What made you want to leave?" He asked Jay.

"I'll be honest, If I was never born, Rose would have never seen the error of the Movements ways, they were pretty good at creating that perfect world to cloud the minds of psychics. Only Problem was, I'm not a psychic." He said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin.

"The offspring of a psychic family has a more…technical development stage than normal babies. For normal babies, nine months to let their systems grown in and their brain to form, and for their bones and limbs to develop, is just perfect, and by the end of those nine months their ready to go. However, Psychic babies like Rose and I have three more things to develop. The three essences. First is life essence, then spirit essence, and finally, psychic essence. A psychic baby can manipulate their own psychic essence and transform it into a physical energy to use as a weapon or to complete tasks like moving things with their minds or teleportation. Some psychics can be trained to harness their other two energies into dome like structures called territories. In a territory, a psychic of a high enough caliber can manipulate their psychic energy into something more, giving them special abilities unique to each individual psychic. For example, if you recall from my fight with Luke earlier, he has the ability to give his entire body or individual limbs the same characteristics of any kind of metal. Rose is also a psychic of this level. Her abilities allow her to alter forces. By reducing air resistance she can turn a gentle breeze into a hurricane, by decreasing her own friction she can increase her speed to incredible levels, by increasing her own gravity, she can make it so enemies can't get away from her. It's these characteristics that makes psychics…psychics." Jay explained.

"So what makes you different then?" Asked Raven.

"You see, amongst psychics there is a very rare birth defect. A birth defect I was born with. I was born with absolutely no psychic essence to speak of. Instead, all of the would be psychic energy mixed with my life essence, expanding it to unheard of levels. The increased life essence gave me a healing factor and the ability to manipulate my life essence into a physical energy like a psychic does with psychic essence. Only problem is I have my limits, using all of my life essence would result in my death which is why I'm in such god shape, and why I practice swordsmanship, so I can fight without using all of my life essence. The bottom line is, I was different. They had to teach me different thing, tell me different things, show me different things. Any method they had to convince a psychic to follow them wouldn't work on me, so they had to develop new methods. Needless to say they didn't work. As soon as I was old enough to form a complete thought on my own, I realized what we were doing was wrong and unforgiveable." Jay concluded.

"So you left then didn't you, if you knew it was wrong why stay." Asked Beast Boy.

"No Beast Boy, just like any other little kid who was presented with a new view on life, I got scared and forgot about my feelings, and continued on with what I knew. For four more years, until I was ten and Rose was eight, I allowed us to live the life I knew was wrong, until one day, the Movement gained a new member. A fifteen year old Luke arrived on our Island compound, seeking guidance. They put him to the test and he exceeded all other scores. His physical and mental abilities were legendary and worst of all, he completely out classed me. He beat me in every category that mattered, and he quickly found himself in what was my position, right hand to the man in charge. Which wasn't good! Just because I didn't leave the Movement, I still acted on my feelings, as soon as I got to that position where I could actively lead, I nearly crippled the Movement by talking the boss out of any violent push he was planning. Luke felt differently, and encouraged it, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. His first order was to attack a small village in the jungles of Brazil. But it wasn't an attack, it was an extermination. Our orders were to kill everyone in the town. We didn't need them but we needed their land to build a new training facility so their lives were worthless to us."

"What happened during this attack?" Asked Cyborg.

"There was one more building to attack, a small, run down shack. Inside it was a family, a mom, and in her arms was just a baby. When I walked in and saw the baby, I realized with horror, that I recognized it's faces. I had already killed a man that day, who had the same face. He was its father, he had to be. Rose was behind me, even though she was young, she could see the fear of the mother. We both felt remorse, we both felt pain, but he didn't. Luke walked in, wondering why we hadn't dispatched the two of them yet. He said that if I didn't kill the mother, then he would torture and kill her himself. I knew he wasn't lying, so I made my way over to her, and as I looked to the ground I said "please put the baby on the ground, no harm will come to it." She listened to me and put the baby on the ground. Then, with as much strength as I could muster, I grabbed the hilt of my sword, drew it, and dispatched of her with one swipe. I grabbed her body and helped it down. As I looked at her dead body, and then at her living baby, I was filled with rage. I turned and faced Luke, "Why? I said. He laughed and said it was to make me strong. He called me weak, said that I was too soft, and that he was going to make a man out of me. Killing someone like that was just the tip of the spear, that much he promised. I lost it, I cursed him and the Movement to hell! All of my pent up anger flowed out of me on that day, and to cap it off, I attacked him. I swung at him with my sword, but my anger clouded my vision. He was quick to defeat me and he used a pair of special handcuffs to restrain me, and force me to watch the next scene." Jay said.

The Titans were all listening closely, but through their focus, they could still hear Rose's muffled sobbing, as her face was buried in Jay's back. They knew they wouldn't like this next part.

"He looked at Rose and smiled. He walked over to where the baby was on the floor and he picked it up and sat it in his arms. He walked back over to Rose and said two, unforgivable words. "Kill it." I couldn't believe my ears, he had the nerve to go up to my little sister, my innocent little sister, and he told her to kill a baby. She refused, but Luke made the same threat that he made to me. He said that if she wouldn't do it, then he would in the sickest way he could find. Rose couldn't help but sob, and I was still too stunned to speak. Growing impatient, Luke but his blaster against the baby's head and started pulling the trigger. Rose stopped him, and through her sobs she told him that she would do it. I watched as Rose put a shaky hand on top of the baby's head. A pulse of energy shot through Rose's hand, and the baby went limp in Luke's arms. He dropped the baby and it hit the floor with a thud. Rose went down on to her hands and knees. She picked up the baby, and cradled it's lifeless body as she sobbed an unholy sob. Finally I had reached my limit. I swore revenge on Luke, I swore that I would end his life. I swore that I would end the Psychikos Movement. He frowned and walked over to me, he told me "disrespect won't get you anywhere" before he made his arm into a steel blade, and before I knew it, I was waking up in a Psychikos Movement hospital bed, with a new metal arm. Later that night, I took Rose and we escaped that island. We've been wandering ever since." Jay said as he brought Rose to his front and gave her a real hug.

The Titans were all dumbfounded. Starfire was on the verge of shedding her own tears, and the others were all stunned.

"I'm sorry, what you went through is terrible." Said Robin as the other Titans nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it, we appreciate your understanding, but it won't change the past." Said Jay.

Rose sniffled and whipped away some of her tears before speaking as well.

"He's right, all we ask of you is this." She said.

"What is it?" Asked Robin.

"One week ago, Rose and I attacked the Psychikos Movement main compound. I fought Luke there, he gave me those injuries from earlier. We barely managed to escape the island, but before we did we found out one thing." Said Jay.

"Whatever did you discover?" Asked Starfire.

"We discovered that the Movement is coming." Said Jay slowly.

The Titans gasped.

"In a few months, the Movement will have acquired all the support it will need to launch an attack and take over the world." Said Rose.

"That's why we've come to you now, this is no longer just our problem it's the worlds. Let us help you, let us join the Teen Titans." Said Jay.

The Titans all looked at each other and got into a huddle to discuss their answer. They turned back to Rose and Jay, and Robin spoke.

"If your presenting a liable threat, then we'll gladly accept your support, but if you'd like to be considered Titans, and fight alongside us, then I'll need to see what you can do." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rose.

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain in the morning, in the meantime it's late. I'd like to offer you two our guest room, only one bed but I'm sure you two wouldn't mind sharing since your so close." He said.

Rose and Jay nodded and Jay turned to Rose.

"Rose, would you mind getting our things?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" She said, calmed down from before.

Rose's eye's glowed blue as she thrust out her hands and two bags appeared out of nowhere.

The Titans were all confused until Jay filled them in.

As a psychic, Rose can warp our things to and fro, making traveling very easy." He said as he picked up their bags.

Robin smirked.

"Right, Beast Boy, show them where the guest room is." He instructed.

Beast Boy gave an exaggerated salute and started marching towards the room with Rose and Jay in tow.

The remaining Titans all returned to their rooms, all waiting to hear Robins test in the morning.

I'm sorry I hope that wasn't too heavy for a second chapter. I promise it'll get lighter next chapter but this one needed to be the whole "tragic back-story, painful life" chapter and I wanted to deliver. Please Review, it's free and it makes these chapters go a lot faster!


End file.
